battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Derossi
is a cybertechnician assistant specializing in the Fizziroy Body, a powerful cyborg body. He works with Yani, the developer of the Fizziroy. Appearance Derossi is based on a fan-submitted design which was also called "Derossi." The character is described as a "machinist cyborg whose hobbies are building live steam locos and collecting retro things," and was submitted by Crachica Mimura from Kanagawa.The Angel & the Vampire, page 187.. He is a young-looking cyborg with small eyes and short, fair-coloured hair. His first pair of arms had the word "Hidachi" written on them, likely a manufacturer's mark. He wears a technician's outfit. Personality Derossi normally has an eagygoing personality, which was tested when Sechs' second Fizziroy Body nearly failed to implode. He nearly gave up in panic, but after quickly praying to the gods of various mechanical objects, succeeded in triggering the implosion. Relationships Yani is highly respected by Derossi, who calls him "Boss." The pair were accepted as a member of the Space Angels after they were brought on by Sechs as his pit crew. Plot Sechs' first Fizziroy Body was severely damaged during the Space Angels' Round 1 match of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) against the Guntroll and had become too unique for Deckman 100 to repair. Yani and Derossi offered to repair and upgrade Sechs in exchange for being granted tax-free honorary citizenship if the Space Angels won the ZOTT's commonwealth prize. Sechs agreed to the deal because he had no other means of payment and refused to have to withdraw from competition.Phase 35 When Sechs was being installed into his second Fizziroy Body, Derossi was barely able to trigger the required implosion, but the process was a success. Prior to the Block-A Quarterfinals, Derossi was shown along with Elf and Zwölf, who refused to actively participate any further in the ZOTT on camera. During the Semifinals match against Warmen 609, Yani had Derossi try and flee the arena with the Space Angels' platform when Tunguska began firing its Jupiter Beam. However they were forced by Deckman 100 to turn around when he threatened them with a portable missile launcher that he used to fire Alita's remains at Sechs. Although the Jupiter Beam then sliced the platform in half, everyone on the platform survived. Following the Block-B Semifinals match, Zazie collapsed from the effects of a -like Panzer Kunst technique that Frau X had attacked her with on Mars a month before the ZOTT. She was brought to an operating room in the Space Angels' base camp. Here, the soliton waves reverberating inside Zazie's head spread to Derossi's arms when he touched her head. When he noticed the tingling sensation in both arms, Sechs recognized the vibrations as being Hertza Haeon-like and severed both arms below the shoulders to prevent the vibrations from working their way up his body and killing him. After hearing Zazie's story, Derossi was not as upset as Yani was after they learned about the Dim Mak-like technique that Frau X had attacked her with. References Category:Space Angels Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order reader-designed characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Males